There are two common ways of generating ozone. The first employs an "ozinator discharge", and the second, safer method, employs ultra-violet irradiation of the air.
The "ozinator discharge" method involves applying a high voltage alternating current between two closely spaced parallel plate electrodes separated by a layer of insulation such as glass and an air space. The air space is filled with a diffused purple glow called an "ozinator discharge" if the electrode gap is not more than 2 mm to 3 mm. A high current flows and the formation of ozone is directly proportional to the power dissipated in the discharge at a given temperature. 85% to 95% of the electrical energy applied is dissipated as heat and the amount of power which can be applied is severely limited by cooling arrangements. Efficiency is adversely affected by moisture in the supplied air. Concentric tubular electrodes are preferred and corona or brush discharge is avoided as an inefficient way of generating ozone since, at the short air gaps involved, high voltages arcing would occur.
Ozone is also manufactured photochemically by the action of ultra-violet light of wavelengths shorter than about 2200 Angstrom.
Ultra-violet emitting fluorescent lamps are manufactured for this purpose, but although these lamps may nominally be rated to produce 30 grams of ozone per hour, it has been found impossible in practice to obtain more than about 6 grams per hour due to the inefficient operation of the lamp.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ozone generator which avoids or at least ameliorates disadvantages of the prior art.